Sentimientos en reposo
by Mamikoshiba
Summary: Hay un momento en la vida donde te decides ser feliz, o por lo menos intentar serlo un instante. La historia sucede después del capitulo 700 del manga, si les gustó el final o las parejas finales, no lo recomiendo.


No soy fan del final del manga y menos de todo lo que vino después. Pero mi amor por la pareja no hizo que tomar mas fuerza.

* * *

Sentimientos en reposo

Naruto observó la pila de papeles que le aguardaban y se masajeo la frente, este sería un largo día. Cuando iba a tomar otra hoja, escuchó un aleteo conocido y apreciado, que entraba a la oficina. Se levantó para acercarse al ave y sacarle el pergamino que estaba en su pata, para así leerlo con una sonrisa, que cada vez era mas difícil que luciera en su rostro.

Guardo el pergamino en un cajón con llave en su escritorio, que aunque no eran papeles oficiales le gustaban que fueran de su única permanencia. Creo un clon de sombras para que ocupe temporalmente su lugar y salió por la ventana.

En su camino creo otros tantos clones para que se ocupen de diferentes trabajos y también, otro tanto, para que nadie se fije donde se dirigía su yo real. Esos encuentros le eran demasiado preciados para ser interrumpidos.

Llegó al punto de encuentro donde se encontraba Sasuke esperándolo, sentado en un tronco caído. El rubio lo saludo levantando una mano, que Sasuke tomo como permiso para empezar a dar las nuevas noticias de su investigación. Que al igual que las otras semanas, eran de cero importancia.

Naruto se sentó frente al otro para esperar que terminara de hablar, con una pequeña sonrisa de ensoñación en su rostro. Siempre que se encontraban aparecían verdades que en el día a día se intentaba negar, pero al tenerlo en frente volvían a atacarlo. Volvió a la realidad para notar que Sasuke lo miraba con un rostro disgustado.

— ¿Estás escuchando acaso? —preguntó el azabache.

Naruto solamente lo observó sin responderle, luego se rasco la cabeza y continúo.

— Sasuke, ¿eres feliz?

— ¿Esto que tiene que ver con mis informes? —respondió un tanto sorprendido, Naruto negó con la cabeza.

— Responde mi pregunta

— Responde tú la mía —dispuesto a pelear.

El rubio se frotó las manos, mientras bajaba la vista durante un momento. Cuando la levanto, la dirigió fijamente a los ojos de Sasuke.

— Yo no lo soy.

Sasuke no respondió nada y se quedo esperando que continuara, Naruto lo hizo.

— Tengo el trabajo de mis sueños, pero no lo ejerzo como siempre lo imagine. No hago todos los cambios con los que un día soñé, solamente ocupo el puesto —. Se relame los labios y continúa.— No cumplí muchas palabras. —Se inclina hacia adelante, mientras deja que sus manos se entremezclen con su cabello. De una manera nerviosa, espera un momento para continuar.— Estoy casado con una mujer muy dulce, que daría su vida por mí pero yo nunca voy a ser capaz de amarla de la misma forma —hizo una risa nerviosa—y que lo he intentado—. Se detuvo un momento y prosiguió—. Tengo dos hermosos hijos que ruegan mi atención y yo siempre busco excusas para no dársela —dirigió la mirada al piso, mientras negaba con la cabeza—. Cuando era niño hubiera dado todo por tener lo que ahora tengo y ahora... —abrió las manos— siento que no es mío, que esta vida se me resbala de las manos. Como —Sasuke noto como a las manos de Naruto iban cayendo pequeñas gotas— si estuviera en una ilusión de felicidad y... —se frotó los ojos—es tan injusto. Tendría que ser feliz —comenzó a sollozar— ¿Por qué no lo soy? ¿Cómo le puedo hacer esto a mi familia? ¿En qué me convertí? —dijo levantando la vista y volviéndole la mirada.

Sasuke se lo quedo observando sin saber que responder, cuando abrió la boca para decir cualquier cosa, Naruto lo interrumpió.

— Te amo Sasuke —ante sus palabras este se quedo estático— te amo tanto que es doloroso, es demasiado. Es... —comienza a reír, sonrojándose y tomando su pecho— tan irreal amar con tanta fuerza a alguien.

— Naruto, yo...

— Sé que tú también me amas, desde mucho antes que yo lo hiciera.

— ... —Sasuke lo mira sorprendido y le dedica una sonrisa penosa, sin poder dedicarle la vista— lo sabes, ¿eh? —levanto la vista para centrarla en aquellos orbes azules tan hipnotizantes— si alguien tan idiota lo notó, debí hacer sido obvio.

Naruto dio una risa baja y cuando iba a continuar hablando, Sasuke lo detuvo.

— Es muy tarde —apoyo su mano en una de sus rodillas y se levanto, dando unos pasos en dirección opuesta— es tarde, Naruto.

— No respondiste mi pregunta —Sasuke lo miró, con un semblante interrogativo— ¿Eres feliz?

— ... Naruto...

— Responde.

Sasuke suspiro y se giró a verlo.

— Tú mismo te respondiste hace unos minutos —pasaron unos largos minutos, indeciso si decirlo o no. Decidió seguir, pero desviando la vista— estoy enamorado del mismo idiota desde los doce años.

Naruto no espero y rápidamente se levanto del lugar para llegar hasta Sasuke, y tras levantar su rostro para que las miradas choquen, junto ambos labios con un beso que estuvo años en espera. Primero dedicaron simples choques de labios, besos puros e inocentes de los que besan por primera vez. Luego, suavemente fueron abriendo las bocas, dándose besos salvajes de adolescentes/jóvenes, deseosos por explorar nuevos territorios. Por último, sujetando la cabeza del otro, se internaron en un beso profundo. Como viejos amantes, preparados para mostrarse el amor como tantas veces antes en una larga vida juntos.

Ese amor era enérgico, cruel, que estaba dedicado a hacer a muchos infelices. Pero era un amor por el que en su falta ninguno de los dos podría realmente vivir. Era un amor necesario y lo mantendrían oculto, para que nada ni nadie se los pudiera negar.

* * *

Hace mucho que no escribía de esta pareja! Espero que les guste.


End file.
